


Straightforward (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Osamu’s just trying to find his twin, so who’s this random girl tugging at his sleeve? Also known as that moment you mistakenly took this hot guy as your cousin.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 219





	Straightforward (Miya Osamu x Reader)

Osamu navigates his way to a less crowded area at the train station. He's currently in Tokyo for a business meeting to set up another branch of Onigiri Miya. Usually he'd stay for a couple of days; but business has been hectic and he has to go back to Kobe as soon as possible.

He glances at his phone again, checking to see if Atsumu has replied. They agreed to meet for a quick afternoon lunch after his meeting and after his twin's morning practice. Osamu unlocks his phone – still no reply. A bump nearly jostles the phone out of his hands. He turns with a curt, "Sorry." The stranger also apologizes as the crowd sweeps them away. Osamu sighs, adjusting his cap; and pushes against the flow people to wait somewhere else.

He made it near the shops where the crowd has thinned. He breathes a sigh of relief, enjoying the cool blast of air from the shops. He approaches a vending machine, pushing in coins for a can of coffee.

"Hey, let's go. Aki–nee and Yumi are waiting." Osamu turns to the person tugging at his sleeve. He raises an eyebrow. It's a girl, probably his age, definitely shorter. _Kinda cute_ , he thinks before pushing the thought away. The girl wasn't even looking at him, an irritated expression on her face as she tugs on him while she checks her phone.

"Uh..." he starts. _How do you even say this?_

"Hurry up! Or Tori-nii's gonna kick our ass again. What are you even– Oh." You stop, wide-eyed to stare up at him. Your hand still clutching his sleeve.

"You're not Shiro-nii," you state matter of factly.

"No, I'm not," he replies meeting your stare.

You pause, and he stamps down the urge to fidget as you slightly squint at him. "Yeah, you're much hotter." You finally say.

Osamu's eyebrows rose an inch, and he smirks. _Wow, straightfoward, huh?_

You look away, letting go of his sleeve, and sigh exasperatedly. "Should've known. The aura of stupidity wasn't there. Now where is that blonde menace of a cousin?"

Osamu bites back a grin. _Now that sounds familiar._ "Ya lookin' for a blonde guy?" You turn back to him, eyebrow raised. "Yeah, you've seen one?"

He shakes his head. "Can help ya look for him...?" He states uncertainly. Why was he even trying to help a stranger? You give him a dubious look, "What do you know about blonde menaces?"

He chuckles and you hold back a blush. Damn, this guy definitely looks hot. And that smile? Killer.

"I'm related to one of 'em," he says.

You nod sympathetically. Now, _that_ one you can relate to.

"Besides," he adds, "Might be useful when one o' us is actually lookin'."

You roll your eyes, "Oh shut up, it's hard to coordinate a family gathering of chaotic menaces."

"Yeah, doubt ya'd see 'em anyway when yer down there."

You immediately throw him a glare. Hot or not, you won't hesitate to roast this guy.

"Oh, fuck off."

"Now, now, I thought we're about t' be friends."

You snort, letting him walk beside you. You briefly describe your cousin's appearance and clothes. Osamu also admits that he's been waiting for another 'blonde cretin', describing him as, "My twin but he looks stupid."

You two kept up your banter as you both look for your relatives, occasionally checking your phones for messages. You learn that he's the owner of Onigiri Miya. (He didn't say it outright, vaguely mentioning he works for an onigiri restaurant. But from his accent and the popularity of the brand, you quickly figured out he's actually the owner.) In return, you tell him about yourself and about the family gathering you were having. "Shiro-nii has a tendency to just wander off. We're here 'cause another cousin's getting married. Good excuse for a reunion."

He gives you a side glance as you check your phone. "Gimme yer number," he suddenly says. You look up at him in surprise, expression turning mischievous. "Wow, straightforward, huh?"

He smirks, "Says the one who told a random stranger they're hot to their face."

You flush at that, muttering a "Well, it's true." as you typed your number on his phone. You hand out your phone to him, and he puts his number under the name "Hot guy". You scoff at that.

"Ah,"

"Oh!"

You two exclaim simultaneously (Osamu's was more deadpan though). You two took note of the two blondes chatting avidly across the station. Your cousin, a huge fan of the volleyball scene and, of course, the V-League, had recognized the MSBY Black Jackal setter. Surprisingly, Atsumu hadn't quickly ran or turned him away. Though, it probably helped that your cousin is starting to be a well-known sports photographer, who already covered some of the league's matches.

"That yer cousin?" Osamu asks.

"Yeah. That the blonde twin?" you reply, and Osamu nods. You giggle at his disgusted expression, and he throws you a sour look making you laugh even harder.

"Well, he's hot too," you say.

"Wow, I thought we were friends, y/n."

You nearly cackle at his betrayed expressions exclaiming that they were twins. Osamu tries not to smile but fails, letting out a soft laugh of his own.

"Y/N!"

"OI! 'SAMU!"

The two blondes finally spotted the two of you, enthusiastically approaching you. They give each other curious looks, wondering why they were running to the same area. The four of you make introductions. Your cousin whispers to you, "That's Miya Atsumu! The Jackal's setter!" You nod vaguely, not familiar with the sport, much less the teams. Your cousin greets Osamu, instantly recognizing him, "Oh! Is Onigiri Miya finally coming to Tokyo?"

Meanwhile you greet Atsumu, who's been squinting suspiciously at you. "Are ya...my brother's secret girlfriend?" Osamu instantly head slaps him hard. "Ow! 'Samu!" You smile as Osamu gives you a look, as if saying, _"Told ya."_ You just nod sagely at him.

Osamu pulls his brother back as you also latch an iron grip on your cousin's arm, preventing him from wandering off (again). A few more moments pass as everyone chats enthusiastically. Well, your cousin and Atsumu are definitely enthusiastic. It seems Atsumu and your cousin had already met previously from a shoot and were talking about a coming magazine shoot.

You quickly check your phone and see five missed calls from your parents. You pull your cousin frantically, "Sorry! We have to go now! Our family are looking for us." You turn to Osamu giving him a wave. He waves back, shaking his phone and you nod in understanding. You bid your goodbye to Atsumu, while your cousin clasp their hands in goodbye.

The twins watch you two run off. Atsumu turns to Osamu, "Who's the cutie?" Osamu shrugs, "Bumped into her lookin' fer her cousin. Who's he?" Atsumu shrugs in turn, "Sports photographer who's been coverin' lots of the matches lately. They also booked him for the promotional." Atsumu glances at his twin, "So......ya totally got her number, didja?" Osamu smirks, walking off.

"Oy! I'm still talkin' to ya!" Atsumu runs after his twin.

"No, I'm not including ya in our date."

"Who said anything 'bout dates? Ain't ya movin' too fast?"

"No, I'm not including ya when we hang out."

"What?! Why not? I can totally wingman fer ya! She's totally yer type too."

Osamu ignores Atsumu, pulling out his phone, grinning when he sees a message from you. It read: _Alright, alright. You're definitely hotter._


End file.
